


The Realization Of Peter Quill

by SinQueen69



Series: Avengers Archive [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bondage, Cock Ring, Creampie, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Golden shower, Human AU, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Prostitute Peter Quill, Rough Sex, Sex Worker AU, Situational Humiliation, Watersports, blindfold, endgame thor, kink realization, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Peter Quill had done some kinky shit in his life as a prostitute, but this new client may take the cake and it seems to unlock something inside of Peter.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Thor
Series: Avengers Archive [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467568
Kudos: 111





	The Realization Of Peter Quill

Peter had done some kinky shit in his time, paid and otherwise but this client. This client had very specific requests for him and Peter was all but vibrating in excitement at what was going to happen in that sleazy motel room. 

It took some wiggling and twisting of limbs to get himself into the position the client had requested for him to be in for their meet up. Peter was in the classic ass up, face down position with his ankles and wrists trapped in a spreader bar by leather cuffs. Peter had many hours of practice to be able to strap himself into this position and he had a blindfold lying by his feet for the client to put on him when he arrived. 

The door clicked open and Peter arched his back invitingly, wanting to give a good first impression on the man who was going to be with him for the night. The man made a pleased noise in the back of his throat as thick fingers grabbed Peter’s ass cheeks. 

Peter moaned at the rough way the man groped his ass cheeks, pushing and pulling them before Peter jerked against the bed with another moan when the man spanked him quick and hard. 

“Much better than the photos implied, your fat ass will be perfect for what I want.” The man grunted out as the man grabbed Peter’s balls squeezing them harshly forcing Peter to gasp and squirm in the spreader bar. Peter held his breath as something solid and unyielding snapped around his balls and he let out a small moan when he realized that the man had put a cock ring around his balls so he had no way to come. 

“Listen up slut, I don’t want to hear you talk at all tonight. Moan and whine all you want, but not one word.” The man ordered as he yanked Peter’s head up off the bed with a strength that made Peter shiver as the blindfold was tied tightly around his eyes, cutting off his vision before his face was shoved back down onto the bed. 

Peter felt his cheeks burn and cock jerk at the rough treatment as if this man just saw him a sex object and damn that a nice mental image for Peter. Peter gasped against the bed when those thick fingers pried his ass cheeks apart again before Peter’s body jerked when a wet glob of spit hit his hole. The man had spat on his hole and was now rubbing the salvia over his rim with calloused fingers. 

The bed shifted as the man placed a knee on the bed beside the spreader bar that was keeping Peter in place. Peter inhaled softly when he heard the telltale sound of a zipper opening and fabric rustling. Peter’s mouth fell open in a soundless moan when a big, fat cockhead began to push into him. 

Peter was in heaven; it had been too long since a client had a cock this big. It filled and stretched him in the best of ways, Peter’s mouth was hanging open and he was pretty sure he was starting to drool when he felt the man’s heavy balls settle against his. 

“Damn you got a tight fuck hole,” The man grunted and Peter shuddered when he felt a hairy beer gut press against his back as the man leaned down to get a better angle. Peter moaned sounding like the whore he was as the stranger began to fuck him in earnest. Each thrust of that fat cock made Peter see spots in the darkness of the blindfold; it was the best sex Peter had had in a long while and he wanted more. 

“Gonna turn this tight hole of yours into a loose, gaping cum dump.” The man panted out as he fucked Peter roughly, only focused on getting off. Peter had no choice but to take it and god did he love every moment of it. Peter rarely got to just lay back and be given pleasure, it didn’t matter that the guy was clearly looking at him as basically a human fleshlight, in fact, that was a major turn-on for Peter. 

Peter couldn’t help the whine that escaped his lips when the man stilled, cock throbbing inside of Peter before the stranger came inside of him. Peter moaned lowly at the feeling of cum rushing into him and then slowly trickle out of his clenching hole when the man pulled out the second he had finished coming. 

Peter was positive he was vibrating with need as he relaxed his hole, allowing some of the man’s cum to slip out of him knowing most men loved seeing that. This man was the same as he let out a groan before swiping his thumb over the bit of cum before rubbing it over Peter’s stretched rim. 

Peter readied himself for whatever the man was going to do next, excitement still pumping in his veins and was thrown off balance when he heard the TV turn on. The unmistakable sounds of porn filling the room and the creaking of the chair in the room as the man sat down. 

Peter felt something coil in his stomach as he lay there bound on the bed, ass high in the air and his hole slowly dripping the stranger’s cum. Peter’s toes and fingers curled and flexed every so often as the sound of the man stroking himself blurred in with the moans and slapping of skin coming from the TV. 

Peter realized absently that the man was truly treating him like a toy; he was just there for the man to fuck and come in when he felt like it. Peter gave a full-body shudder at the obvious objectification and his bound cock throbbed from where it was hanging between his thighs. 

Peter was lost in his thoughts so when the man slotted his hard cock back into his messy hole, Peter gave a short squeak that quickly morphed into a loud moan. The man gave hard, deep, short thrusts this time, grunting and panting as his beer gut dragged over Peter’s back each time he buried himself into Peter’s ass. 

Peter relaxed and stayed still as the man fucked him, feeling his ears burn as he felt the man’s cock force his first load of cum out of him and down his thighs. It didn’t take long for the man to groan out and empty his second load into Peter’s hole. 

The man pulled out and a moment later Peter was alone on the bed again as the man resumed the porn video. Peter was highly aware of the way two loads of cum from this unknown man were dripping out of his hole and drying on his thighs. 

Peter made sure to flex and tense his muscles every so often as he lay immobile on the bed, just waiting for the man to come back and come in him again. Peter perked up when he heard the chair creak as the man stood up from it again a short while later. 

Peter relaxed his hole, not even bothered by the fresh glob of cum that escaped his hole as he readied himself for another load to be fucked into him by the man. 

The man sighed in what sounded like relief and Peter had a split second to question it before he gasped when something wet hit his ass. The smell of piss started to fill the room and Peter whimpered as he realized the man was pissing on him. The man directed his stream so it hit Peter’s cum-drenched hole and then down to paint the prostitute’s bound balls and cock with his piss. Peter buried his face further against the bed below him as the man pissed on him, using him as a human toilet. 

Peter felt filthy and humiliated in a way he hadn’t before and it sparked something inside of him and a bead of pre-cum leaked from his still rock hard cock. Apparently, Peter found a new kink and that opened a whole new set of doors for him in the future. Peter expected the man to sit back down to watch his porn once the man finished pissing on him and the man didn’t disappoint. 

Peter was left on the bed covered in cum and piss, dripping with filth in a way Peter had never experienced as the unknown man watched porn a few feet away. Peter relaxed fully knowing this was how the rest of his night was going to go, he was here to be this man’s personal cum and piss hole and Peter loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Like/Reblog on Tumblr  
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/post/624919340531302400/the-realization-of-peter-quill-peterthor


End file.
